Ou comment Stiles apprend à jouer
by Cheruky
Summary: Stiles étant complexé de sa capacité sexuelle, un de ses amis va donc l'aider à décomplexer. Mais comment se terminera leur relation ? /!\ Rating M : Lemon / Lime ( HxH) Sterek
1. Chapitre 1 : Complexer Stiles ?

**Hey ! je viens vers vous avec une mini fic de plusieurs ( indéterminées), avec environs 1 lemon ou lime par chapitre héhé !**

 **que dire d'autre ? à par vous remerciez encore et encore pour les review de mes autres écris pour mon plus grand plaisir ?**

 **L'épilogue de Stiles cuisinier à ses temps perdus seras publier surement ce week end ^^**

 **Revenons à nos moutons;**

 **Ou comment Stiles apprend à jouer.**

 **Résumé :**

 **Stiles étant complexé de sa capacité sexuelle, un de ses amis va donc l'aider à décomplexer. Mais comment se terminera leur relation ?**

 **Rating : M ( pour le langage .. hum ...)**

 **Et merci à Lydiamartin33430 pour la correction et pour les programmes de fou qu'elle se fait :p**

 **Note : Derek et Stiles sont un peu OOC ca dépend de comment vous les voyez.**

 **note2: Ce chapitres fait dans 1300 mot j'essayerais au fur et à mesures d'augmenter la taille de mes chapitres ! désolé :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Stiles se torturait la tête pour un petit détail. Est-ce qu'il attirait les hommes? Parce que depuis un moment, un mois pour être précis, il rêvait- fantasmait- sur un de ses amis masculin. Et bien évidement, ce fut sur la personne la plus inaccessible qu'il le faisait. Si encore ça s'arrêtait à des éjaculations dû à un rêve érotique, ça allait, mais ses rêves le prenait même en journée. Combien de fois il avait eu la gaule lors des cours? Heureusement Mr Harris l'avait vite fait débander.

Lydia avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce pauvre Stiles. Il avait le teint pâle et les yeux cernés. Elle l'avait donc coincé au détour d'un couloir et lui avait demandé ce qui se passait. N'ayant obtenu qu'un vague « je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas », elle n'en fut pas plus rassurée. Elle décida donc de lui remonter le moral en organisant une soirée chez Derek, car son loft était grand et qu'il n'avait pas de voisins. Elle n'invita que la meute. Ainsi ils seraient donc huits. Juste parfait pour jouer et ainsi délier la langue de son ami.

Le Sms indiquait: « Chez moi à 21h» ni plus ni moins. Stiles se demandait ce que ça voulait dire. Pourquoi Lydia l'invitait chez elle à cette heure-là ? Il n'était plus intéressé par la jeune fille, enfin il en était pas sûr. Voyant que l'heure se rapprochait, il prit des vêtements propres et s'en alla tout en pensant à prévenir son père. Il se retrouva face à la porte d'entré de Lydia à 20h58. C'était limite. Il sonna et la jeune fille vint lui ouvrir la porte.

«Entre, on va dans ma chambre» dit-elle.

Il monta les escalier en réfléchissant à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Bizarrement, penser à la jeune fille nue ne lui fit aucun effet. Il s'assit sur le lit attendant que Lydia lui dise pourquoi il était là.

Ce qu'elle fit avec à la main, une bouteille d'alcool.

«Ce soir on va s'amuser. On doit rejoindre les autres plus tard mais avant buvons ! »

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva à moitié bourré chez Derek vers 22h. Il avait parlé de son problème à Lydia en omettant que ce problème n'était autre que l'Alpha.

La banshee savait juste que le problème serait là et donc elle pourrait aider Stiles à savoir s'il attirait les hommes ou non. C'est pourquoi il n'y avait que Scott, Liam, Derek, Peter, Jordan, Malia et elle. Cette dernière avait prévu un jeu. Bien sûr, les loups ne pouvait être saoûls, mais ça ne les empêcheraient pas de l'aider à savoir qui était l'élu de son ami.

Ils étaient assis à même le sol dans le loft de Derek, parlant et rigolant. Puis Lydia prit la parole, annonçant que le jeu pouvait commencer. Stiles était assis du côté droit de la jeune blonde vénitienne.

Derek se trouvait à la droite de l'humain, qui lui-même avait à sa droite Scott, Liam, Peter, Jordan puis Malia, fermant ainsi la boucle.

« Nous allons jouer à Action ou Vérité, et comme Stiles est le seul à pouvoir être bourré, si vous ne faites pas ce que l'on vous demande, il devra boire un shooter d'alcool ! Et juste une chose ne restait pas soft. Sur ce Derek à toi »

«Action »

Plusieurs tour s'enchaînèrent. Stiles avait dû boire trois shooter par la faute à Peter qui ne voulait jamais dire ou faire ses actions. Stiles était sur un petit nuage et ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était bourré.

«Stiles, Action ou vérité ? »

«Action ! Action ! »

« Enlève un vêtement de ton choix à la personne que tu veux »

L'action était plutôt simple mais cela permettrait de savoir sur qui Stiles fantasmait. Sauf que Stiles ne faisait jamais les choses comme il le faudrait. Il enleva son propre t-shirt en déclarant : « Facile»

Ce fut au tour de Derek, qui choisit encore une fois action. Stiles lui demanda de lui donner son t-shirt car il avait froid. Ce que fit l'ancien Alpha. Stiles l'enfila et fit un énorme sourire.

Lydia sut que c'était le moment pour « la » question.

«Stiles de quoi as-tu envies ? Qu'est ce que tu désires ? » Elle lui posait la question de la même manière que le ferait Lucifer (1) face à un témoin clé de son enquête.

« Je … veux coucher avec un homme »

Où comment Stiles arrive à mettre dans l'embarra les loups.

«Sauf que je complexe.. Je sais vraiment pas si j'attire les hommes. Et même je sais pas exciter un homme, je sais rien faire.»

Peter rigola à gorge déployé, Jordan regardait ailleurs, tandis que Scott regardait son amis droit dans les yeux, comme choqué. Et Liam et Malia ne savait plus où se mettre.

«Mais Scotty ne soit pas choqué, à moins que tu veuilles coucher avec moi et m'apprendre ! Mais t'es comme mon frère mec, je peux pas faire ça avec toi»

Stiles était parti dans un monologue lassant. Lydia, fière de ce qu'elle avait fait en voyant Derek réagir à la révélation de Stiles, décida qu'il était temps de partir pour tout le monde. Et surtout de pouvoir profiter des deux hommes qu'elle avait dû embrasser.

«Derek tu prends soin de Stiles »

C'est sur cette phrase que la porte du loft se ferma sur un Derek démuni par la situation. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire d'un Stiles bourré qui avait avoué son envie devant tout le monde?

Il prit l'humain dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit, se disant que c'était le mieux pour lui puis parti se coucher. Non sans penser que demain il aurait le droit à des explications.

...

Stiles avait fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. Il avait rêvé que Lydia l'avait bourré pour l'emmener jouer chez Derek à Action ou Vérité. Il avait même vu Malia rouler une pelle à Lydia, qui avait ensuite longuement et sensuellement excité Peter et Jordan. Il se rappelait même de Scott qui avait massé son Bêta. Il se rappelait que lui-même avait du se mettre torse nu, et après avait demandé à Derek de lui donner son t-shirt pour le mettre sur lui.

Il eut un temps entre la réflexion et la réalisation. Il eut même un flash, quand il avait avoué être attiré par les hommes et qu'il complexait sur sa capacité sexuel.

Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et regardaient le plafond qui était différent du sien, la lumière traversait la salle sans problème. Le lit était confortable et il y régnait une odeur familière. Il lui fallut encore du temps avant de comprendre qu'il avait passé la nuit chez le loup, et qu'il ait dormis avec son t-shirt. Il avait un de ses mal de crânes. Il s'était redressé, un verre été apparu dans son champ de vison. Il leva la tête et rencontra des yeux bleu. Il rougit face à l'intensité que dégageait le regard du lycanthrope.

«Merci..»

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à parler assez vite.

«Je suis désolé, j'étais bourré et je savais pas ce que je disais et ...»

Il fut interrompu par des lèvres sur les siennes. La connexion entre ses neurones prit un temps fou aujourd'hui. C'était un baiser chaste, très doux. Ils se séparèrent et Derek murmura :

«Je peux t'aider sauf si tu ne veux pas.»

Stiles le regarda comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Qu'est ce qu'il devait dire? Accepter son aide ou bien refuser? Car Stiles n'était pas insensible aux charmes du loup mais il ne voulait pas briser son amitié pour du sexe. Et comme pour montrer à Stiles que ça ne le dérangerait pas, il remit sa bouche contre la sienne, faisant jouer sa langue sur le contour des lèvres de l'humain.

«Apprend moi..»

* * *

1: Lucifer de la série Lucifer qui passe actuellement à la saison 2 !


	2. Leçon 1 : Bisous et première fois

**Hey ! C'est votre jour de chance ! en plus de l'épilogue de "Stiles cuisiner à ses temps perdu " je vous poste le second chapitre de cette mini-fic ! Avec la première leçon ;)**

 **lydiamartin33430 Merci de passer tant de temps sur mes "choses" comme tu le dis mdr :D**

 **Pour répondre aux questions/Review:**

 **Pour ce qui est des publications : Je vais essayer de faire 1 chap minimum par semaine, poster soit le vendredi soit le mercredi.**

 **Pour le contenu : premièrement :y auras généralement un lime par chap et peut être plusieurs Lemons ( pour l'instant y en qu'un .. j'ai bien dit pour l'instant ! ) **

**2eme : Si vous avez des suggestions de "jeux" n'hésiter pas à la dire dans une review ;) **

**3eme : Je pense pas faire de BDSM, j'en lis mais je pense pas en écrire ! **

**Ps : encouragez moi à écrire plus de 1500 mots pour les prochains chapitres ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! 3**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Stiles aura sa première leçon. Ils avaient convenue de se voir que les week-ends, après la réunion de meute qui se faisait encore chez Derek. Le loup avait mis en place un programme pour décomplexer Stiles et lui apprendre à exciter des hommes.

Il était 22h quand Stiles arriva. Il était tombé dans un bouchon et n'avait pas pu participer à la réunion, mais ça ne dérangeait personne. Aucun ennemi n'en avait après leurs vies. Il entra dans l'appartement, stressé.

«Salut »

Le loup lui répondit par un signe de tête. Le jeune homme ne savait pas oú se mettre, ni se qu'il devait faire.

«Viens et assieds-toi à côté de moi»

Ce qu'il fit avec embarras. Une fois assis, Derek lui prit le menton et tourna sa tête vers lui, plongeant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Il se rapprocha de sa bouche,

sentant leurs souffles se répercuter sur leurs bouches. Mais le lycanthrope ne fit rien, attendant juste que Stiles fasse le mouvement par lui-même.

Stiles ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Derek ne l'embrassait pas ? Ce bleu dans ses yeux était magnifique, il pouvait voir tellement de nuances. Une envie s'empara de lui et le poussa à poser ses lèvres chaudes sur celles du loup. Ils avaient fermé leurs yeux et savourèrent le moment. Puis Stiles y mit fin.

«Pour le moment, j'aimerais qu'à chaque fois que l'on se voit, tu fasses ça de toi même»

Stiles avait les joues rouges, mais il acquiesça, se demandant ce qu'il ferait par la suite.

«On va juste regarder un film ce soir, ok ? »

Ouais, sauf que Derek et voir un film, c'était vraiment deux choses étranges ... D'une part, car le loup ne regardait même pas le film; et d'autre part car il n'arrêtait pas de caresser la nuque de Stiles avec ses lèvres, augmentant le rythme cardiaque du plus jeune qui n'y était pas insensible.

Ce qui n'était pas prévu, ce fut qu'ils commencèrent tout les deux à avoir chaud. Pas par l'excitation, mais par la température qui augmentait. Cet été à Beacon Hills était caniculaire. Heureusement pour eux, l'automne approchait à grand pas. Pour l'instant ils avaient pour solution d'enlever leurs t-shirts, histoire d'avoir moins chaud. A ce moment, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de dévier son regard vers les muscles du plus âgé.

Le film étant ennuyant, Derek s'était rapproché à nouveau du plus jeune, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassant sa tempe.

Stiles s'était endormi contre toute attente, contre Derek.

Au début, Derek ne voulait pas qu'il reste tout le week end. C'est pourquoi le samedi matin suivant Stiles partit après le petit déjeuner.

Pour une première soirée, ils n'avaient rien fait mais ils se doutaient bien que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. Et pour leur plus grand plaisir.

La semaine passa rapidement, il se retrouva chez Derek dès 20h. Et comme les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés, les deux hommes s'étaient installés sur le canapé.

"T'as pas oublié quelque chose ? "

"Non. Pas que je me souvienne... "

Derek haussa un sourcil comme il en avait l'habitude. Et il prit la bouche du plus jeune. Il était brutal, comme pour punir Stiles d'avoir oublié ce petit détail.

" Tu parlais de ça ! Je pensais pas que je devais le faire maintenant"

" J'avais dis à chaque fois qu'on se voit"

"Ok ok, mais si c'est pour être puni comme ça, je vais l'oublier souvent "

Le loup esquissa un sourire et partit se chercher à boire. La porte du loft s'ouvrit et Stiles eut juste le temps d'entendre : " C'est pas fini."

Il déglutit. Il avait oublié qu'il restait là ce soir. Il se maudit.

Il arrêtait pas de penser à ce que pourrait faire son compère de lui.

Et bizarrement, la réunion passa plus vite que prévu. Bien sûr, Scott était au courant que Derek aidait son meilleur ami, tout comme Lydia d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient rien dit à leur amis sachant que ça devait être assez compliqué pour lui. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, ils seraient là pour eux deux.

Ainsi, Stiles se trouvait devant le canapé où Derek était installé. Il attendait que le jeune ose enfin faire un mouvement.

"Allez, fais-moi ton strip-tease "

Le plus jeune avait oublié son sarcasme à la maison et était devenu timide. Comment voulez-vous qu'il fasse un strip-tease à Derek Hale ? Ce mec bien bâti sur qui il fantasmait depuis un moment ? Ce mec avec qui ils s'envoyaient des piques. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il serait dans une pareille situation.

Il était tendu et ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait bien compris que c'était sa punition pour son oubli.

Derek se leva de son canapé et alluma la chaine hifi, laissant sa playlist Spotify tourner en boucle.

"Attends, je vais pas danser sur Guys don't like me de It boys! Si? "

"Fais comme moi"

Derek avait bien compris qu'il serait plus à l'aise s'ils le faisaient ensemble.

C'est pourquoi il avait mis une musique plutôt entraînante, non pas pour le strip-tease, mais plus pour danser coller l'un à l'autre. Derek se mit dans le dos du plus jeune, bougeant ainsi leurs hanches d'un même mouvement.

Il prit le bas du t-shirt Batman et le leva tout en continuant de se trémousser contre le corps à demi-nu. Il pouvait sentir que l'odeur de Stiles devenait plus forte. Plus sensuelle.

Ce dernier mit ses bras derrière la nuque du loup, lui offrant une vue plongeante sur sa gorge et sur son torse. Sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Derek en profita pour mordre sa nuque, laissant une marque rouge juste sous l'oreille, qu'il mordilla par la suite. Le pauvre Stiles ne tenait plus et son pantalon le serrait trop.

Il se retourna et embrassa brutalement son partenaire, le poussant sur le canapé où ils étaient assis plus tôt. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais il en avait envie. Il enleva maladroitement son pantalon, qui glissa non loin de lui, continuant de bouger au rythme de la musique.

Il ne lui restait que son caleçon et il se trémoussait sensuellement bien qu'encore timidement. Il s'installa sur les jambes du loup qui le regardait amusé et surtout excité. Ce qu'il faisait ne le laissait pas indifférent, loin de là.

Alors, quand le plus jeune se mit à se frotter contre la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, il perdit toute raison et empoigna les fesses du plus jeune. Il se releva et deux jambes lui enserra les hanches. Ils s'embrassèrent durant le chemin jusqu'au lit.

Derek tourna le dos au matelas et se laissa tomber avec l'humain à califourchon sur lui. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se caresser.

Stiles reprit ses mouvements de bassin plus lentement pour pouvoir enlever le t-shirt gris de son futur amant. Une fois le haut et le pantalon envoyés à l'autre bout du loft, ils purent profiter de leurs peaux, de chaque parcelle de leur corps. Stiles embrassa le torse du lycanthrope qui lui massait ses fesses. Ce fut avec l'empressement d'une première fois qu'ils enlevèrent leurs caleçons. Leurs verges se touchèrent, provoquant ainsi des sensations uniques que Stiles n'avait jamais pu sentir.

Derek prit un tube de lubrifiant et en étala sur les fesses de son amant, massant et pénétrant son anus d'un doigt délicatement sans lui faire de mal. C'était Stiles qui menait la danse avec ses mouvements de bassins, il contrôlait les intrusions dans son antre.

Il put entrer un deuxième doigt en lui. Des gémissements se firent entendre des deux personnes. Ils avaient chaud et voulaient aller jusqu'au bout. Mais Derek tenait à le préparer pour qu'il n'ai pas mal et qu'ils prennent du plaisir tout les deux.

Il fit des mouvements a l'intérieur de lui, l'habituant à avoir ses doigts en lui. Puis quand il fut assez détendu, Stiles se mit au dessus de la verge tendu de Derek. Il la prit dans ses mains et la guida vers son trou. Les mains du loup tenait les fesses du plus jeune, lui permettant de se maintenir. Il descendit doucement, le gland poussant à l'intérieur, pour ensuite s'insérer tranquillement, petit à petit. Stiles ressentait une douleur, mais dirigeant la pénétration, il pouvait se stopper à a sa guise.

Derek avait du mal à se retenir de faire des mouvements mais il fallait que Stiles s'habitue à lui. Après quelques minutes, il se mit à bouger donnant ainsi l'autorisation de le prendre.

Les mains de Derek prirent le contrôle de leur ébats, allant plus vite par moment ou plus doucement.

Stiles se retrouva le dos sur le matelas, Derek au dessus de lui et surtout en lui.

L'apothéose se fit sentir sous les coups de reins du loup. Il jouit, resserrant son antre sur la verge de son amant qui ne tient plus longtemps et explosa de plaisir lui aussi. Il tomba essoufflé sur Stiles. Il se décala sur le côté et enleva le préservatif, y fit un noeud avant de le jeter plus loin. Stiles s'endormit, sa tête reposant contre le torse de Derek qui se levait au rythme de son souffle.

* * *

 **Vous avez aimé la première leçon ? Alors vous adorerais la Seconde, retrouvez Stiles, Derek et un nouvel arrivant, Mercredi prochain, dans le chapitre 3: Leçon 2 Plaisir à Deux. Sensualité, plaisir, et petite tension sont à prévoir.**


	3. Leçon 2 : plaisir à deux

**Hey ! le chapitre est posté plus tôt que prévue !**

 **Lydiamartin33430 Encore merci pour tout ton temps passé à me corriger :D**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Juju: merci pour tes reviews ! continues comme ca mdr :p alors ouai c'était l'idée de départ mdr mais tu ma fait changer d'idée et après plusieurs conversations avec Lydia on a réussi à trouver un truc potable pour la suite qui devrais plaire à tous le monde :)**

 **Yugai : Grrr Mdr merci pour ta reviewmiaou ! effectivement il devrait devenir accro, mais qui devient pas accro de Derek ? mdr**

 **Lydiamartin33430: * prépare un sort d'invocation pour ton Kalifer* fias attention mdr**

 **Monica59 : Merciii ! J'espère que la suite plaira à tout le monde car ça va changer de trajectoire.. y aura un peut ( beaucoup ) de violence par la suite. Pas Sexuel donc les ventilos je les donnerais au retour de la vie palpitante et fantasmatique de nos deux héros mdr**

 **et Sinon merci au followers et aux gens qui mettent cette histoire en fav ! ça fait énormément plaisir mais avec une review je serais en apothéose mdr**

 **ps: j'approche doucement mais surement des 2000 mots par chapitres ! yaataaa ! merci à vous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Toute la nuit, ils avaient couché ensemble, et quand la lumière du jour traversa la baie vitrée derrière le lit, ils se réveillèrent. Le premier réveillé fut Stiles qui embrassa doucement Derek, comme il lui avait demandé de le faire chaque fois qu'il se voyait.

Voyant qu'il était 10h, Stiles se leva avec l'idée de préparer un petit-déjeuner. Échec total. Il pouvait à peine se lever. Ses fesses étaient douloureuses, le moindre geste lui faisait terriblement mal. En sentant la gêne de son amant, le loup se réveilla et le prit dans ses bras aspirant sa douleur.

"Restes au lit"

Il se leva, laissant Stiles seul avec ses pensées.

" Oh. mon .DIEU ! J'ai couché avec Derek, et pas qu'une fois !"

Avait-il satisfait le loup ? L'avait-il trouvé attirant ? N'y était-il pas allé trop fort ? N'était-il pas venu trop tôt ? Une vague de questions plus étranges les unes des autres traversa son esprit, tandis que son amant revint avec un plateau où une tasse fumante avait trouvé sa place avec des croissants.

"Merci !Oh,c'est du chocolat !"

Si Stiles adorait bien une chose, c'était le chocolat chaud, limite brûlant. Derek s'était assi au pied du lit, regardant son partenaire avec attention, tout en ayant sa tasse de café au bord des lèvres. Il étudia ce corps recouvert de marques. Car oui, plein de suçons recouvraient la peau de l'humain, son odeur remplissait le loft et cela plaisait énormément à son loup. Son loup voulait le marquer comme sien mais Derek le retenait fermement, voulant attendre que sa relation avec Stiles devienne plus sentimentale que sexuelle. Même s'il en profitait pour lui apprendre à jouer.

"Je vais encore prendre ta douleur et ça devrait aller mieux"

"Si t'allais plus doucement, j'en serais pas là" nargua le plus jeune.

Un haussement de sourcil plus tard et le loup répondit :

" Tu veux que je te rappelle qui suppliait pour que j'aille plus vite et plus fort ?"

"Non c'est bon " répondit l'humain en détournant les yeux du regard amusé du lycanthrope.

Quelques heures plus tard et avec moins de douleur, Stiles put rentrer chez lui. Son père lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. "Bizarre, il a rougi et il est monté dans sa chambre sans rien dire" pensa le Sheriff. Il n'obtint aucune information de son fils.

Le soir, Scott vint chez lui pour enfin regarder l'un des Stars Wars. Sauf que Scott n'était pas venu tout seul, il était accompagné d'un garçon du nom de Adrien, un cousin éloigné et le hasard fit bien ou mal les choses, car il se trouva qu'il était lui aussi un loup-garou.

Scott n'avait pas remarqué que durant tout le film, Adrien draguait Stiles, de part sa connaissance énorme digne d'un geek sur les dérivés Marvel, DC, StarsWars etc.. Stiles était sur un nuage, il avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler Comic's sans avoir à tout expliquer.

Il s'était même échangé leurs numéros de téléphone. Adrien restait pour 4 semaines chez Scott et repartirait ensuite à New-York.

Adrien ne cachait nullement ses intentions. il comptait bien se faire Stiles.

La semaine passa rapidement, et comme à chaque fois, Stiles était impatient d'être au vendredi Soir. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient vu plusieurs fois dans la semaine notamment mercredi soir lors de l'entraînement quotidien des Bêtas, où Liam se prit une raclée d'Adrien, lui laissant une sale blessure qui avait vite cicatrisé.

Derek ne l'aimait pas, mais vraiment pas du tout. Surtout son regard envers son humain. Il ne faisait que le regarder comme s'il n'était qu'un bout de viande.

Mais Stiles l'avait complètement ignoré, restant avec Derek. Discrètement, il l'avait embrassé. Seule Lydia avait vu le manège entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais elle avait aussi remarqué un potentiel obstacle qui fallait surveiller.

Le jeudi, Scott avait organisé une visite dans la ville pour montrer les endroits cool à son cousin qui réclama la présence de Stiles. Et Stiles, qui ne faisait jamais, mais vraiment jamais les choses comme on le voudrait, avait invité toute la meute à sortir avec eux.

"Heureusement", se dit Lydia.

C'est là que Derek remarqua le rapprochement entre le nouveau et son humain.

Car pour lui, Stiles était SON humain. Et le fait de voir Stiles parler comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais il ne dit rien, attendant le lendemain pour avoir une explication, qu'il oubliera de demander.

Le vendredi soir arriva bien vite, au plus grand plaisir de nos deux amants. Mais à la fin de la réunion, Adrien était encore là.

"Stiles, Scott avait quelque chose à te dire, il t'attend en bas" expliqua Adrien.

Stiles ne réfléchit pas vraiment, mais on sait tous que Scott aurait parlé devant tout le monde, qu'importe le sujet.

Adrien en profita donc pour parler à Derek.

"Alors, vous sortez ensemble ? "

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Derek était sur ses gardes, tandis que son interlocuteur s'amusait de la situation.

" Fais attention je pourrais te le voler voir te le briser"

Il partit sans rien demander, et Stiles remonta dans le loft. Il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Alors on fait quoi ce soir ? " demanda l'humain avec impatience.

Derek se reprit vite, se souvenant du programme qu'il ferait subir à son amant.

" Tu as juste à me caresser et je ferais pareil."

"Et … on … enfin tu vois ?"

"Non pas se soir"

"Ah"

Le loup sourit, son plan était génial. Il allait frustrer le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplit de le prendre. Il avait remis de la musique pour le mettre à l'aise.

Stiles était déjà beaucoup moins stressé que les premières fois, et se sentait à sa place, peut-être même un peu trop. Il aimait tout ces moments avec Derek, vraiment beaucoup, surtout les fois où en cachette il embrassait son loup, dès que personne ne les regardait. Il se trouvait que Derek était très câlin-bisou.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, Stiles sur les cuisses de Derek, l'embrassant goulûment. Ses mains se tenait sur ses épaules couverts du t-shirt noir, tandis que les mains du plus âgé se posèrent sur ses fesses. Il lui fit entamer un mouvement de bassin, frottant ainsi leur deux corps et provoquant chez les deux des gémissements.

Derek enleva ses mains et déboutonna leurs jeans,descendant celui de Stiles à ses chevilles. Sa bouche se posa sur la nuque de Derek et aspira sa peau, laissant une marque rouge. Son caleçon rejoint son pantalon, et il se retrouva son dos contre le torse du loup. Les lèvres du loup embrassèrent chaque parcelle de peau de sa tempe à son épaule, et une de ses mains prit le membre tendu et commença un mouvement lent et doux, tandis que son autre main caressait ses tétons, les tirant, jouant avec.

Il adorait entendre le jeune homme crier et gémir sous ses gestes. Il aimait le voir se courber sous ses caresses, en réclamer encore plus, ses soupirs d'extases, sa voix qui répétait inlassablement son prénom. Il aimait ce corps qui réagissait au sien, son odeur si prononcée et chargée en émotions.

Stiles commençait à voir des étoiles, le loup le sentit et s'arrêta. Il changea de position, mettant le jeune homme sur le canapé et lui entre ses jambes., puis prit le membre dressé de Stiles dans sa bouche.

Il lécha le gland doucement, puis toute sa longueur, embrassant ses bourses, les massant, les malaxant. Stiles gémissait plus fort qu'avant. Derek prenait vraiment son temps, il jouait avec les nerfs de son compagnon, mais ce soir, ce serait juste du plaisir sans pénétration. Il goba la verge jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et ne bougea plus, puis se retira, et refit le même geste pendant un temps. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles prenne sa tête et le força à aller plus vite, le menant de nouveau au bord de l'extase qui n'arriva pas. Pas encore.

" Si tu veux jouir, fais-le toi-même"

Sans attendre, Stiles prit sa queue entre ses mains et se branla, mais voyant l'effet que cela faisait à son amant il ralentit. Car Derek avait sa propre verge en main, et se caressait au même rythme que l'humain. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Stiles s'installa de nouveau sur les cuisses du loup et les branla tout les deux, rottant leur deux verges l'une contre l'autre.

Derek mordillait sa peau, provoquant des sensations exceptionnelles en plus de celles qu'il ressentait déjà. Stiles ne put se retenir plus longtemps et jouit. Sa semence s'étala contre le torse et sur la joue de Derek. Il avança son visage près de la joue et lécha le liquide, tout en faisant des bisous sur celle-ci et en continuant de branler le loup qui n'avait pas encore eu sa part de plaisir, mais qui vint rapidement.

A la fin, Derek prit un mouchoir et enleva le liquide de leurs corps. Puis il s'installa sur le dos avec Stiles contre lui. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'aller dans le lit, et la température caniculaire leur permettait de rester nu dans le salon.

Le lendemain, avant de partir, Derek lui annonça qu'ils allaient entretenir une "relation à distance". C'était le nom qu'avait donné le Loup à son idée, qui consistait à envoyer des sextos. Et ce qu'importe le moment, et dès que Stiles voulait se branler, il devrait l'appeler.

Rien de méchant en soi, sauf quand une personne tombe sur ces messages et qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait en faire...

* * *

 ** _Note de LydiaMartin: moi aussi, j'ai envie de la trucider pour ce cliff de M... !_**

 **Note de Cheruky : Message de paix et de sérénité ! * prie pour sa vie** *

 **Retrouvez Stiles, Derek et le reste de la meute dans une situation délicate, comment y sont-ils arrivé ? Que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **La suite vendredi prochain**


	4. Leçon 3: se mettre en valeur

_**Hey ! je vous post donc la suite avec plaisir ! j'ai surtout hâte de voir vos réactions mdr**_

 _ **Encore est toujours merci à Lydiamartin33430 ! :D**_

 _ **Réponse au review;**_

 _ **Juju : chuteee ! :p merci de suivre l'histoire :D**_

 _ **Yugai : Malheureusement j'ai pas pu approfondir comme je le voulais "la relation à distance" et ton mauvais pré-sentiment est exacte on va dire ! Et Merci d'avoir lu jusque la !**_

 _ **Invoges : Je t'avais envoyer un mp pour te remercier de la review sur mon autre fanfic, mais apparemment tu ne regardes pas les messages héhé :p et ducoup je te rassure non ils n'iront jamais voir ailleurs. Et je te laisse lire la suite pour savoir ce qu'adviendra d'Adrien !**_

 _ **Monica59: Et bein pas tellement mdr j'ai pas vraiment "approfondis" cette thématique mais je compte me rattraper surement avec un ptit bonus, à voir ..**_

 _ **Et surtout merci à tous de suivre l'avancé de cette histoire :D merci merci merci !**_

 ** _/!\ à partir de ce chapitre le Rating M est pour la violence physique !_** ** _Donc âme sensible s'abstenir même si ce chapitre n'est pas le plus violent._**

 ** _ps: ce chapitre est court mais les 2 chapitres suivant auront 2500 mots pour me rattraper :D_**

* * *

"Vous voulez vous mettre en valeur ? Appelez Lydia Martin au .X7 ! " Cette phrase aurait pu faire le slogan d'une entreprise de "Relooking". Et c'est Stiles qui aurait été son premier client. Malheureusement pour lui, Derek avait décidé de demander à la Banshee de les emmener faire du shopping ! Et bien sûr, en entendant le loup argumenter, Lydia avait accepté, devenant ainsi sa complice. "Traîtresse" pensa Stiles. Mais c'était pour son bien, elle ne faisait qu'aider son ami.

Ainsi, il s'était fait traîner jusqu'à une grande galerie, au frais de Derek bien sûr. Il eut droit à des regards étranges des passants. En même temps, il était entre la jeune fille qui était juste sublime, magnifique et le Bad Boy, sexy et mystérieux. Lui était le pecno normal. Il s'en foutait de pas savoir s'habiller mais il avait de la peine de ne pas être à leur hauteur.

Ils firent plusieurs magasins avec le même schéma, Lydia courrait chercher les vêtements qui pourrait correspondre à Stiles et critiquait chaque article,tandis que l'humain, lui, était dans la cabine à moitié nu. Derek, quant à lui, était sur le fauteuil devant la-dite cabine.

Et bien sûr, les deux jeunes gens exigeaient un défilé. Manquerait plus qu'il se retrouve enfermé dans la cabine avec le loup.

A cette pensée, Stiles eut une érection, n'osa pas sortir de la cabine avec le pantalon en toile que lui avait donné la jeune fille.C'était de la faute du loup ! Il lui avait envoyé un sms assez chaud juste avant de rentrer dans la cabine.

" _Tes fesses sont sublimement bien moulées,j'ai envie de les croquer...D "_ Il essaya de se calmer en pensant au coach. Heureusement pour lui, ça fonctionna.

Après des "non trop foncé", "trop serré", "trop large", "non" et autres grognements, il partit avec un t-shirt blanc, une chemise à carreaux rouge et un pantalon slim noir huilé.

D'après le Loup, le pantalon lui moulait bien les fesses et d'après la jeune Banshee, le tout le rendait plus viril, faisant ressortir sa musculature à travers la chemise et le pantalon, le mettant ainsi en valeur.

" _Ce soir on sort,habille-toi avec les vêtements qu'on a acheté_. D"

Ils avaient prévu une sortie avec la Meute, Stiles devait donc revêtir la tenue qu'il avait reçu. La soirée se déroulerait dans un club. Il partit avec Derek dans la belle Camaro.

"Pas trop stressé ?" demanda le Loup.

"Moi ? Stressé ? Je suis pas stressé quand on doit se battre contre des ennemis, j'étais pas stressé face à ton connard d'oncle, avec la folle de Darach, face à la meute d'Alphas, ou encore quand j'étais le Nogitsune et tu me demandes si je stresse pour aller dans un club ?" .

Le silence lui répondit

"Ok ok je stresse, pas la peine de faire tes haussements de sourcils".

Un sourire en coin vint se poser sur le visage du lycan.

Il avait senti le coeur de Stiles s'affoler pendant un temps.

"Je serais là si il y a le moindre problème".

"Ok."

Stile se sentit rassuré d'un côté.

" Je pense que je suis en sécurité avec deux loups-garous, une coyote-garou, une kitsune et un chien de l'Enfer…. "

Il marqua un temps avant de reprendre. " En fait, je suis sûrement plus en danger avec vous !"

Il rigola, s'amusant de ce qu'il venait de dire. Et puis, c'est pas comme si un ennemi ou un être surnaturel en voulait à sa vie. Rien n'était jamais sûr.

Ils arrivèrent peu avant 22h au club.

La meute (sans Liam qui n'avait pas le droit de sortir) les attendait devant l'entrée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se séparèrent: Scott parti avec Kira sur la piste de danse, suivit de Lydia et Parrish le traînant littéralement par le bras. Malia était tranquillement installée au bar. Stiles regarda Derek qui s'était assis à côté de la jeune fille. L'humain deçida des les suivre au bar et eu le temps de commander au moins 5 verres et de relire quelques sms de Derek. " _Tu es terriblement sexy là dedans.D_ ", avant de se faire entraîner dans la foule par Malia. Ils dansèrent ensemble un moment puis la jeune fille fut invitée par un autre homme. Derek vint danser avec le plus jeune, se frottant l'un à l'autre, savourant le contact qu'ils avaient. Stiles adorait être contre le loup, il se sentait en sécurité.

Derek laissa Stiles seul le temps de leur chercher à boire.

Ce dernier sentit deux main lui agripper les hanches et un corps se pressa à lui. Il ne pensait plus à rien, l'alcool faisant effet. Il dansa serré contre un homme qui avait une sacré érection collée contre son bas du dos.

Cet homme lui fit un suçon sur la nuque et Stiles, complètement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, se laissa faire, croyant que c'était Derek.

Son téléphone vibra, le sms indiquait :" _T'es où Stiles ?_ D."

Le jeune homme se fit emmener dans les toilettes. Il sentit des mains parcourir son corps et lui prendre le bras. Il eu un pincement au niveau du coude, comme une piqûre.

Il se retrouva à moitié déshabillé, les mains se baladant sur son corps, explorant chaque centimètre de sa peau. Stiles ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien, ne pensait à plus rien. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose, se protéger où crier à l'aide, mais put que murmurer un prénom qui fit rire son agresseur.

"Il ne viendra pas, y'a juste toi et moi " dit-il. "Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'intéresse à un gars comme toi ? Faible et idiot ? Tu n'es pas son genre d'homme. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un petit emmerdeur, une merde. Je vais te faire regretter de t'être approcher de lui."

Il le frappa de-part-et-d'autre de son corps. Sa peau rougissait, devenant bleu par endroit. Du sang jaillissait de sa bouche, ses lèvres étaient ouvertes. Son oeil était noir, il ne pouvait plus l'ouvrir.

"Plus jamais il ne te désirera après ça.."

L'homme prit une photo avec son téléphone du jeune garçon nu, étalé contre le mur. Quelle belle image aurait le sherif en voyant son fils ainsi, battu et ensanglanté. Il prit ensuite le téléphone de l'humain, lut une partie des conversations que la victime entretenait avec la personne en . Il envoya ses photos à une bonne partie de ses contacts en signant d'un "D.", comme le faisait le jeune homme mais aussi quelques copies des sms.

Stiles était par terre sur le sol froid, il tremblait de peur, de douleur. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce qui venait de ce passer quand le vrai Derek fit son apparition. L'étrange personne qui était avec l'humain avait aussi vite disparue.

Voyant que le plus jeune était nu, blessé jusqu'au sang, il essaya de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais le plus jeune se débattit, ayant peur de devoir subir le même traitement.

Derek était brisé. Voir son humain ainsi, blessé et meurtri, lui faisait mal. Surtout que celui-ci refusait de le laisser approcher. Ce fut Scott qui les trouva en premier. Il mit des vêtements sur Stiles et réussi à le porter jusqu'à la camaro. Derek prit le volant, sans oublier de prévenir les autres qu'ils emmenaient Stiles chez Deaton. Il avait besoin de soin et eux avaient besoin d'explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Derek s'en voulait terriblement, il n'aurait pas dû laisser Stiles seul. Il aurait dû rester avec lui. C'était sa faute à lui s' il était dans cette état. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas senti la détresse de son amant ?

Stiles était son compagnon, il l'avait remarqué depuis un moment. Son loup l'avait accepté comme tel et ne pourrait vivre sans lui.

Maintenant il devait l'aider, l'aider à se relever, prendre soin de lui et surtout retrouver ce salaud qui avait fait du mal au jeune homme innocent.

* * *

 ** _Note de Lydiamartin33430 :_** Retrouvons-le, et tricidons-le... lentement ... ^^

 ** _La vengeance seras douloureuse. A suivre_**


	5. leçon 4: N'oublie pas

_**Merci au review :D ! j'espère que la suite vous plaira même si je sens une vague de haine venir mdr**_

 _ **Encore merci à Lydiamartin33430 pour corriger mes textes :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **note: le chapitre fait 2600 mots !**_

* * *

Le corps du jeune homme reposait sur la table froide du labo du vétérinaire. II lui avait couvert le corps d'une crème contre les ecchymoses. Scott s'avança vers la table en métal.

"Comment va-t-il ? On sait si … ? " demanda l'alpha.

"Non, il n'a pas subi d'attouchement sexuel ou de viol. Et il ira mieux dans pas longtemps, laissez-lui du temps"

Derek fut soulagé à ce verdict. Il était à son chevet depuis 12h maintenant.

Le soleil se leva, laissant courir ses rayons sur la peau blanche et maculée d'ecchymoses du jeune homme couché devant lui. La tension comblait chaque coin de l'habitacle, l'air était saturée en anxiété et en nervosité.

Tout la meute avait eu le droit aux photos et aux sms. Derek avait dû expliquer, non sans gêne, la relation qu'il entretenait avec Stiles. La meute sut comment tout cela avait commencé et avaient pris la défense du loup devant le père du jeune humain. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire que de calmer le Shérif des pulsions meurtrières qu'il avait envers Derek. C'est seulement quand il vit loup le visage humide, endormi sur le torse de Stiles que sa colère s'envola. Il resta seul avec eux. Derek se réveilla en sentant une main sur son épaule.

"T'inquiète pas fiston, je sais que tu lui ferais pas de mal, je sais que c'est pas toi "

Après tout son fils était majeur. Rien ne l'empêchait d'avoir une relation avec Derek.

" Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû rester avec lui .."

" C'est pas ta faute fiston. J'ai fait lancer des recherches sur le salaud qui aurait pu faire ça, tout le bureau est dessus."

Le loup lui fit un hochement de tête.

Le Shérif était profondément choqué quand il avait reçu les photos. Voir son fils, son bébé, blessé, inerte, le corps recouvert de blessures, c'était comme si on l'avait blessé lui. Qu'on l'avait tué. Il s'était senti vide, impuissant, faible. Puis la colère et la haine avait empli son esprit. Il en voulait énormément à celui qui avait fait ça à son enfant.

Il avait appris par son adjoint Parrish que ce ne pouvait être Derek qui avait fait ça à son fils. Il lui raconta comment leur relations avait commencé. De plus, après la fouille du téléphone de Derek, ils purent faire correspondre les sms mais pas les photos. Les empreintes relevées sur le téléphone de son enfant n'appartenait pas à celle du loup. Les marques sur le corps de son fils aussi prouvaient que ce n'était pas lui le responsable. Et enfin, son fils avait été drogué, et si Derek ne serait pas arrivé à temps, qui sait ce qui se serait passé. Les caméras de sécurité montrèrent Derek au bar durant l'agression.

"Je vais le ramener à la maison, il sera plus à l'aise dans son lit que sur cette table." déclara le Shérif.

"Je vais vous aider" annonça Derek. Il mit une main sous la nuque de Stiles et une autre sous ses genoux, le portant comme une jeune mariée.

Le chemin vers la maison du Shérif s'était fait en silence. Le loup déposa le corps de son compagnon sur son lit. Lui-même s'installa dans le fauteuil que John avait ramené pour lui.

"Surveille-le, et n'hésite pas à m'appeler s' il y a quoi que ce soit " déclara doucement ce dernier.

O.o.O

Tous était aux aguets, agités par les photos qu'ils avaient reçu. Scott, Parrish, Lydia, Malia et Kira menaient l'enquête, mettant leur sens en action. La seul chose qu'ils avaient pu déceler était l'odeur brute d'un déodorant qui brûlait leurs capteurs olfactifs.

Les autres membres ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre des nouvelles.

Le téléphone de Scott vibra : "Allô Scott ! J'ai appris pour Stiles, comment il va ? "

" Adrien salut. Ouais Stiles est chez lui, il se repose. "

" Je vais lui rende visite dans ce cas. "

"On y va cette après midi avec la meute, t'auras qu'à nous accompagner."

"Ok"

Scott coupa l'appel, continuant ses recherches. Pourquoi tout cela lui paraissait étrange ?

O.o.O

Il se réveilla en tombant du lit. La douleur lui fit pousser un gémissement. Il releva la tête et remarqua qu'un corps reposait sur le fauteuil face à lui. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se lever, la tête encore dans le brouillard.

Il faillit tomber mais une main le retint. Son regard rencontra des yeux bleus-gris. Il les reconnu en un instant. Ces yeux tellement profonds, tellement beau.

Puis il reprit ses esprits. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il s'éloigna du mieux qu'il put non sans causer de la déception.

"Stiles, tu veux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Derek n'eut aucune réponse.

"Stiles c'est moi, Derek "

Son prénom fit réagir le plus jeune qui se mit à hurler.

" Pardon " Il répéta ce mot comme une poésie qu'on apprend quand on est petit.

Le Shérif arriva en trombe dans la chambre de son fils.

"Stiles ! Fiston ! "

"Papa ! "

Il prit son fils dans ses bras. Il le berca et lui demanda :

" Fils qu'est ce qui se passe ? "

" Je … veux pas. "

"Pourquoi tu as peur de Derek ? "

"C'est… sa faute, il..ne voulait pas que je m'approche de toi " déclara doucement Stiles entre deux souffles. Il regardait Derek droit dans les yeux, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

"Attends fils, calme-toi et explique-nous tout. "

Il reprit son souffle et fit le vide dans sa tête.

"J'ai plus beaucoup de souvenir mais je sais .. Il m'a dit que c'était parce que j'étais proche de Derek. "

Le Shérif regarda son fils avec amour et peine. Derek lui était étonné, c'était sa faute à lui.

"Chut ça va aller fils ! On est là et il ne pourra plus te faire du mal. Recouche-toi maintenant. "

Il lança un regard vers Derek qui comprit le message et sortit attendre dehors.

Le Shérif vient le rejoindre 10 minutes plus tard.

"Tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête ? " demanda John.

"Je vois pas qui voudrait s'en prendre à lui. Surtout à cause de moi. "

John le toisa un certain temps avant de reprendre.

"Vas le rejoindre, il a besoin de toi. On retrouvera ce salaud "

John partit dans le salon et appela Parrish.

Le loup hésita avant d'entrer. Il avait peur de la réaction de l'humain qui l'avait repoussé par 2 fois maintenant.

Il fit un pas hésitant dans la chambre et vit l'humain couché sur le dos, respirant doucement.

"Stiles.. Je peux ?" demanda le Loup.

"Oui.. "

Derek prit place sur le fauteuil. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Stiles n'osait pas dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur car il avait peur de la réaction de Derek. Lui qui avait complexé sur son physique, s' il attirait les hommes, s'il attirait surtout un homme. Et maintenant après tout ses efforts, il se retrouvait la peau couvertes d'hématomes, ses lèvres étaient encore ouvertes et son oeil, toujours aussi noir. Il était lamentable. Comment pourrait-il reprendre la relation qu'il avait avec le lycanthrope après ca ? Comment pourrait-il lui avouer ses sentiments pour lui ?

Derek sentit les différentes émotions qui torturaient le jeune face à lui. La peur, l'anxiété, le désir, la tristesse, le doute.

"Stiles, si tu veux parler tu peux."

Le son de sa voix fit tourner la tête du plus jeune vers lui. Il le regardait de son oeil valide.

"Je.. J'ai rien demandé moi…" murmura t-il

"Je suis désolé."

Stiles se releva à ces mots.

"Mais cest pas ta faute ! " rétorqua-t-il.

"Bien sûr que si ! J'aurais jamais dû te laisser tout seul ! J'aurais dû rester avec toi !" s'énerva Derek.

Stiles se leva de son lit pour aller vers Derek mais il tomba directement sur lui. Il se retrouva donc assis sur les genoux de son ancien amant et sa tête cogna son torse. Sa chaleur se diffusa contre la peau de Stiles.

" je suis désolé " murmura le loup qui passa ses mains dans le dos du plus jeune et serra sa prise. Il enfouit sa tête dans son coup, respirant l'odeur si distinct de son compagnon.

"Il voulait que tu ne me desires plus. " c'était sortit tout seul. Stiles se sentais léger maintenant. Son coeur s'accélèrent, Derek pouvait l'entendre.

" même dans cette état je resterais avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. Merde c'est vraiment ma faute ce qui tes arrivé je suis tellement désolé. "

Stiles était étonné. Avait il bien entendu ? Derek s'en voulait vraiment et en plus il lui avait avoué qu'il resterait avec lui.

Stiles rougit, embarrassé.

"Heu, je suis même pas attirant, regarde ce sale oeil noir, tu vas pas me dire qu'il t'excite non plus ?"

Derek l'analysa quelques secondes puis fit ce qui lui parut le plus naturel. Il embrassa son oeil maculé de noir-violet.

Stiles rougit encore plus.

"Et t'as vu ma ma joue et mes épaules... "

Il refit pareil, déposant ses lèvres sur le corps de son amour.

Il sentit que Stiles devenait excité, tout comme lui. Ils dégageaient des phéromones.

" Et mes lèvres…" murmura l'humain.

Il regarda son compagnon et l'embrassa délicatement avant de déclarer :

" J'aime tout chez toi"

Si le médicament de Deaton n'avait pas fait effet, ils auraient très certainement fait l'amour. Mais Stiles s'endormit dans ses bras, sa tête contre son épaule et murmura avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves : "Moi aussi."

Le loup était heureux ! Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux que maintenant. Son humain, son Stiles l'aimait.

Lui qui ressentait des sentiments pour lui depuis un bon moment déjà, il ne croyait plus en lui, croyant que ses sentiments était à sens unique. Mais il se trompait !

Il installa correctement Stiles contre lui et le maintint tel quel. Il s'endormit lui aussi après la visite de John, qui était venu vérifier l'état de Stiles.

Vers midi, Stiles se réveilla et dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de comprendre qu'il était dans les bras de Derek, son oeil empêchant de faire la distinction correctement. Son agitation réveilla le loup qui l'embrassa délicatement.

Le ventre de Stiles fit du bruit, preuve de sa faim.

"J'ai faim et comme je suis blessé tu dois me faire à manger " annonça joyeusement l'humain.

"Ok ok, mais descend de là et je te cherche de quoi manger" répondit Derek.

Stiles se leva et se remit sur son lit.

O.o.O

"On a trouvé aucune empreinte de la personne qui à fait ça, idem pour la caméra de surveillance. Et comme les photos ont été envoyé par le téléphone de votre fils, ça n'aide pas." annonca Jordan Parrish.

"On a rien… ça pourrait être surnaturel ?" demanda John Stilinski.

" Je pense pas, j'ai eu accès au bestiaire grâce à Scott qui l'avait gardé après la mort d'Allison. Mais aucun être répertorié là-dedans ferait ça. Et comme il n'y à plus d'activité surnaturelle depuis 2 mois, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. "

"Ok, dans ce cas on reprend, qui aurait voulu du mal à mon fils et faire que Derek le quitte ?"

" Peut-être une ancienne amante ?" questiona Jordan.

"Non, les coups était trop puissants pour … un homme .. Et si c'était aussi un loup-garou ?"

"Ça expliquerait la force des coups et des marques sur le corps de votre fils, mais aussi cette possessivité et l'agressivité. Mais comme je l'ai dit avant, il n'y a plus aucune activités surnaturelles."

" Répertoriez-moi tout les loups que l'on connaît, même Scott, ça ne coûte rien." déclara le Sheriff.

Une des fonctionnaires du bureau les coupa : "Mademoiselle Martin voudrait s'entretenir avec vous."

"Faite-la entrer." répondit John.

"Shérif ! Adjoint Parrish... Elle avait souligné le nom de son amant et lui lançait un regard à rendre fou un homme.

"Je suis venue pour voir si je pouvais vous aider" reprit-elle.

"Aides Parrish à établir la liste de tous les loups garous qui sont à Beacon Hills. Moi, je vais aller me chercher un café… Je vous en prends un ? " annonça John. Les deux plus jeunes acceptèrent.

Il partit donc chercher 3 cafés. Il espérait vraiment retrouver l'agresseur de son fils. Il prit une carafe et commença à servir une tasse quand il fut coupé par l'arriveé de l'agent MCall.

"Sh"rif Stilinski, je suis désolé pour votre fils."

"Agent MCall, j'espère que vous ne venez pas pour me virer encore une fois ?" lâcha sèchement John.

"Non pas cette fois. Et je ne pense pas revenir pour ça. Je suis là pour vous soutenir en tant que père. "ajouta doucement l'agent du FBI.

" Je vous remercie, mais j'ai pas le temps. On fait la liste des loups-garous et on vérifie qui aurait pu faire ça même potentiellement."

"Vous avez mis Scott sur la liste ?" demanda son père.

"Oui, même si je sais que c'est pas lui. "

" En plus Adrien est vraiment venu au mauvais moment. "

"Qui est Adrien ? "

" Un cousin éloigné de Scott. Il est venu passer quelque temps ici. "

"Il est aussi un ... ? "

" Oui, à croire que c'est la mode chez les jeunes."

" On va devoir l'interroger, ainsi que Scott bien sûr."

" Cela va de soi. Scott m'a prévenu qu'ils iraient chez vous voir Stiles cette après-midi pour prendre de ses nouvelles"

Le Shérif prit les cafés sur un plateau, suivi de l'agent. Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau où Lydia et Jordan travaillaient

"Shérif, on a peut-être une piste" déclara Jordan.

O.o.O

Derek avait fait les placards de la cuisine pour enfin trouver une tasse qu'il remplit de lait chaud et de cacao. Il lui prépara des tartines de pâtes à tartiner, installa le tout sur une tablette en bois puis rejoignit Stiles qui s'impatientait.

"Monsieur est servi " déclara Derek en posant le plateau sur ses jambes. Il était assis face au jeune homme.

"Tu me donnes à manger ?" demanda malicieusement Stiles.

"Tu peux te servir de tes mains non ?"

Le blessé fit la moue la plus adorable qu'ait pu voir Derek dans sa vie.

Il lui donna donc les tartines une à une et lui tient la tasse chaude pour qu'il puisse boire sans problème.

Le son de la porte d'entrée et les cris leur annoncèrent l'arrivée de la meute.

Scott monta le premier suivit de Kira, Liam, Malia.

"Hey mon pote comment ça va ? T'as déjà meilleure mine que hier soir !" dit joyeusement Scott.

Derek se décala, laissant de la place à Scott.

"Ça va, je suis bien ! Et j'ai un infirmier personnel ^" rigola Stiles.

"Je vois ça mec !" continua Scott.

Malia s'approcha et posa sur main sur sa joue.

"Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. "

Qu'importe comment leur relation avait fini, ils étaient restés proches. Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'être de l'autre bord, et il était heureux de pouvoir encore compter sur elle, même si elle se montrait encore assez possessive envers lui.

Kira, elle, le regardait de loin, lui faisant juste un sourire compatissant. Scott se décala, et tourna sa tête vers la porte d'entrée.

"Même Adrien est venu voir comment tu allais. "

O.o.O

" Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que le cousin de Scott serait celui qui aurait fait tout ça à Stiles pour ce Derek ?" demanda l'agent du FBI.

" Je vais reprendre du début " répondit Lydia.

* * *

 **Violence, vengeance et sentence seront au rendez-vous, je vous invite dimanche prochain à lire le Chapitre 6.**

* * *

 **Restez la ! et prenez le temps de lire le résumé de ma nouvelle fiction intitulé : Protection !**

 _Tout le monde m'avait averti que Derek Hale avait changé._

 _-Garde tes distances avec lui, me disait-on_

 _-il est froid_

 _-cruel_

 _-bousillé_

 _Mais je ne les ai pas écouter, car j'ai pu voir la même douleur qu'il portait parce qu'elle était comparable à celle qui m'habitais._

 _Nous n'étions plus que des coquilles vides, à la recherche de l'autre, de la lumière. On voulait recoller les morceaux brisés de nos passés respectifs._

 _Surement que c'était la, notre Salut à tous les deux._

 _UA, univers où le surnaturel est présent, Attention Rating M à venir pour violence, combat, et sang. C'est un sterek. Actuellement 7 chapitres sont écris et je pense poster un chapitre par semaine ( surement le mercredi )._


	6. Leçon 5: Vengeance

**Et voici le chapitre 6, qui est l'avant dernier chapitre ! On approche de la fin doucement !**

 **Alors que va-t-il se passer ?**

 _ **/!\ Violence ! /!\**_

 _ **Merci à Lydiamartin33430 de corriger mes textes !**_

 **Réponse** **au review :**

 **Tout d'abord merci à tous de suivre cette fanfiction :D ça me fait chaud au cœur !**

 **Monica59: Je suis sadique ! et si tu lis "Protection" je le suis encore plus Mouahaha mdr C'est géniale si tu aimes et si tu m'aimes * mon ego augmente * mdr Et j'ai jamais dis que tu étais méchante mdr Et merci :D j'espère que le chapitre 6 te plaira !**

 **Yugai: Vengeance seras faite !**

 **Invoges : bonne nuit ? mdr et bonne lecture :p**

 **Et visiblement vous aimez la violence :o**

* * *

 **Et j'en profite donc pour vous rappelez que j'écris actuellement "Protection" qui est aussi un Sterek ! Où y a encore plus de violence mdr**

 **Actuellement 3 chapitres sont posté + le prologue ! Je vous remet le résumé complet au bas de ce chapitre !**

 **bisous et bonne lecture :D**

 **ps: ce chapitre à 1926 mots**

* * *

"Voilà maintenant 3 semaines à peu près que Stiles entretient une relation avec Derek et 2 semaines que Adrien est arrivé. Et depuis qu'il est là, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de Stiles.

Un jeudi, Scott avait voulu faire visiter la ville à Adrien, qui avait réclamé Stiles. Mais vous connaissez Stiles. Il a invité tout le monde du coup. De ce Fait, Adrien était frustré. Mais il en profita pour bloquer Stiles avec lui toute l'après midi.

Il est venu à l'entraînement de meute et à mit une raclé à Liam assez méchamment, et à la fin de la réunion de meute, Stiles est descendu voir Scott, car d'après Adrien il avait quelque chose à lui dire

Or, ce n'était pas le cas.

Ensuite, Derek m'a avoué qu'il l'avait menacé de lui voler stiles ou bien de le briser. Ensuite, avant hier, après la journée shopping qu'on avait fait avec Stiles, on est allé en boîte. " déblatera Lydia.

"Le soir où il s'est fait agresser" ajouta Jordan.

"Exactement ! Et devinez qui n'était pas avec nous ce soir là parce qu'il avait quelque chose à faire ?" questiona Lydia.

"Adrien " murmura Jordan.

"Et quand on a fait les recherches sur l'agresseur de Stiles, personne d'autre que nous était au courant, alors pourquoi a-t-il appeler Scott pour demander des nouvelles de Stiles ?"

"Ok ok, ça suffit. On va l'arrêter, il n'y pas une minute à perdre. Surtout s'il est chez moi en ce moment ! " déclara le Shérif.

Ils montèrent dans leur voiture respective et arrivèrent rapidement à destination.

John monta rapidement, pistolet en main.

O.o.O

Tout se passa au ralenti.

Stiles fit une crise de panique, son coeur s'accéléra, son odeur empestait la peur, le stress et l'anxiété. Il se tenait la tête, replier sur lui-même. Tout les loups avait réagi au quart de tour, crocs dehors et yeux surnaturels. Les yeux de Derek prirent une teinte rougeâtre, sa colère était palpable. Il prit Adrien par le cou, plantant ses griffes dans sa peau. Ils grognaient tous vers lui.

John apparut, ainsi que l'agent Mcall, armes braquées vers le corps d'Adrien suspendu en l'air.

"Adrien, vous etes en état d'arrestation pour agression physique sur mon fils. Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous " déclara John.

"Et si vous faites quoi que ce soit de déplacé, la justice ne pourra plus rien pour toi salaud" continua John, qui prit les mains d'Adrien remit à terre par Derek. Qu'elle ne fut leurs surprises quand le loup prit la fuite.

La décision fut vite prise, la justice ne pourrait plus rien pour lui. Seul la meute déciderait de son sort, bien que déjà tout tracé.

Derek partit à sa poursuite, suivi par Scott, Kira et Malia.

Lydia prit dans ses bras Stiles qui n'arrêtait plus de trembler.

"Chut Stiles, il est parti, tu n'as plus rien à craindre" lui murmurait-elle.

"Il ne reviendras plus jamais fils, calme-toi " dit doucement John, qui se mit à côté de lui, passant une main dans son dos.

O.o.O

Il était traqué, il avait pris la fuite par la forêt. Il courait le plus vite qu'il lui était possible, espérant fuir la meute qu'il s'était mis à dos. Il s'était attaqué à la mauvaise personne et le regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui. Il n'avait voulu qu'éliminer la concurrence car il n'était intéressé que par Derek.

Malheureusement pour lui, il se fit encerclé de tous les côtés.

Face à lui Scott, il se tourna vers la droite et vit Malia, à sa gauche se trouvait Kira. Il fit demi-tour mais s'arrêta net.

La carrure imposante de Derek s'avança droit vers lui. Il ne senti la douleur du coup qu'après avoir était envoyé contre un arbre, qui se brisa sous la force de la chute. Scott le prit par le bras et lui envoya plusieurs coups dans le ventre avant de le relancer vers Derek. Il atterrit à ses pieds. Il était à genoux, bras tendus pour essayer de se relever.

" Pitié, arrêtez" souffla Adrien.

Derek s'avança plus près de lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, l'envoyant valser plus loin.

"Tu veux de la pitié ? Alors que tu as drogué Stiles ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre ? Et tu veux qu'on arrête ?" Grogna Scott.

Il avait atterrit face à Malia. Si ç'avait été Kira, il serait retourné soit chez Scott soit chez Derek. Mais il subit bien pire, car la jeune fille était sous sa forme lupine. Elle lui sauta dessus, mordant, l'ouvrant de toute part, le déchiquetant, lui brisant les elle pensa à le laisser en vie, car sa mort revenait à Derek.

" Je l'ai fait pour toi Derek" murmura Adrien, entre deux gémissements de douleur.

Cela ne fit qu'attiser la colère du Loup. Il le releva, Adrien tenant à peine sur ses pieds, attendant que Derek mette fin à sa vie. Mais il n'en fit rien.

"Cours !" hurla Derek qui sortit ses crocs prêt à le mordre. Il allait jouer, jouer avec sa vie, le faire trembler de peur, lui faire regretter ses actes, lui laisser l'impression d'être sauf, puis de l'attaquer, le torturer. Derek allait venger son compagnon.

Il hurla à la Lune qui était à peine visible par cette nuit nuageuse. Comme si elle ne voulait pas voir la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il poursuivit Adrien pendant plus d'une heure. Mais Derek ne voulait plus jouer, c'était fini. La tête d'Adrien resta dans la main du loup tandis que son corps tombait, sans vie. Il balança la tête plus loin. Sa colère était maintenant remplacé par de la peur, s'inquiétant pour son amant. Les trois autres membres de la meutes le rejoignit et ils partirent chez Stiles.

Devant la porte de la maison du Shérif, Scott et Kira partirent chez eux, ne voulant pas déranger. Malia en fit de même, tout en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son cousin.

Après examination, il n'y avait que Lydia qui était avec Stiles à l'étage, tandis que John, Jordan et l'Agent McCall était au rez de chaussée. Il monta par le toit pour atteindre la fenêtre de son compagnon. Il s'approcha du lit où reposait Stiles. Mais il fut bloqué par Lydia.

"Va au moins prendre une douche, t'es couvert de sang et je ne pense pas qu'à son réveil, il ai envie de te voir comme ça. Et franchement, faire l'amour comme ça, ça doit pas être agréable." débita-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle reparti sur le fauteuil et consulta son téléphone. Elle avait reçu un sms de la part de Scott, lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé.

Derek partit à la douche, trouvant les arguments de la jeune fille pertinent. Avant d'entrer dans la douche, il put entendre Lydia annoncer la nouvelle aux trois hommes qui étaient à l'étage en dessous.

O.o.O

Derek sortie de la douche 15 minutes plus tard, avec juste une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il enfila son boxer et s'installa dans le lit de Stiles, le prenant dans ses bras en cuillère. Il put sentir l'humain se coller un peu plus à lui, savourant la chaleur du corps que dégageait Derek. Il glissa sa main dans celle du loup, et continua de dormir. Derek était soulagé, il allait bien, il irait bien maintenant.

Et ils pourront profiter l'un de l'autre sans problème maintenant. Voir même se mettre ensemble, entamer une relation concrète et sincère.

Derek voyait un futur avec Stiles, il rêvait d'une vie commune, de passion, d'amour, de joie. Il ne voulait plus que son Amour souffre et il ferait tout pour lui.

Il était pratiquement 3h du matin quand Stiles se réveilla. Il sentait deux bras puissants le maintenir contre un torse musclé. Il paniqua un moment avant de s'apercevoir que c'était Derek. Il se retourna et le regarda dormir paisiblement. Une idée germa dans sa tête. Après tout, il avait appris plein de choses pour exciter un homme et il avait encore envie d'apprendre. Il pouvait être sûr que sa relation avec Derek, si elle se concrétisait, allait être rempli d'envie, de luxure, et de sensualité.

Il embrassa la bouche de son amant, doucement, effleurant juste ses lèvres. Il fit glisser sa main dans son boxer, touchant délicatement son gland. Il ressortit sa main et la lécha, l'humidifia puis il la remit sur la verge de son amant. Il entama de petites pressions. Le visage de Derek commençait à rougir, sa bouche était entrouverte, haletant.

Il empoigna la verge et la branla tranquillement avant d'accélérer, augmentant la pression, le serrant plus fort. Derek ouvrit les yeux et put voir face à lui le regard excité de son humain. Il sentait la luxure, l'envie, le désir. Lui-même en était à un point ou il ne pourrait s'arrêter. Stiles l'embrassa, leur langues se rencontrèrent, dansant, jouant ensemble. Derek donna sa main à lécher à Stiles qui le fit tout en ayant un regard aguicheur. La main du loup descendit dans le boxer de son amour.

"Putain Derek" grogna Stiles quand le loup empoigna sa verge tendu. Il fit un mouvement de va-et-vient, tout les deux allant au même rythme.

Stiles reprit sa main et s'installa à califourchon sur le corps en sueur de son amant. Il frotta ses hanches contre celle de son homologue. Leurs virilités se touchaient, ils gémissaient. Les mains de derek se positionnèrent contre ses fesses, le maintenant contre lui. Ils s'embrassaient alors que leurs bassins continuaient de se frotter dans des mouvements brutes.

Très rapidement, leurs sous vêtements partirent à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis ils reprirent leurs mouvements.

"J'ai du lubrifiant dans le tiroir et un préservatif, enfin y en a plusieurs, je savais pas la taille donc .. j'en ai acheter plein de différentes tailles. " déblatéra rapidement Stiles, gêné.

Derek lui, était amusé par le comportement de son amant. Il sortit le lubrifiant et en étala sur ses doigts et sur le trou de Stiles.

"Ne t'inquiète plus de rien " lui répondit-il en l'embrassant délicatement. Il tourna Stiles sur le dos et s'installa entre ses jambes, lui embrassa chaque partie de son corps. Tout était un appel à luxure chez lui. Un doigt s'insinua dans l'antre de son amour. Il le détendit du mieux qu'il pouvait, rajoutant un doigt, faisant des va-et-vient, embrassant partout pour détourner son attention de la douleur, qu'il aspira par moment, provoquant un sentiment d'extase et de plénitude dans le cerveau de Stiles.

Quand il fut prêt, Derek commença à rentrer en lui, doucement, l'habituant à lui. Il savoura le moment quand il fut entièrement en lui. Ce fut Stiles qui donna le coup d'envoi en bougeant ses hanches.

Derek commença lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Le corps de Stiles se soulevait à chaque coup, se collant plus au corps de son compagnon. Le plaisir était à son paroxysme.

"Stiles, grogna Derek,"Je veux te faire mien, tu es à moi. "

"Fait ce que tu veux de moi Derek" gémit le plus jeune qui allait bientôt exploser.

Son plaisir fut décuplé quand Derek le mordit au creux de l'épaule, le marquant, le faisant sien. Il put sentir tout les sentiments de son compagnon rentrer en lui, l'amour qu'il lui portait, l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Tout s'intensifia et ils jouirent à l'unisson d'un même mouvement de hanches.

Derek s'installa sur le dos, amenant Stiles contre lui qui avait du mal à redescendre du nuage de plaisir qu'il ressentait.

"Tu es à moi maintenant et pour toujours" murmura Derek.

* * *

 **Le dernier chapitre arrive Dimanche prochain. Je vous propose une dernière leçon avec le Beau Professeur Derek Hale. Et pour vous faire patienté j'ai glisser un tout petit indice sur la prochaine leçon et son contexte à vous de trouver;)**

 **Alors vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? Et cette décapitation ?**

* * *

 **Restez la ! et prenez le temps de lire le résumé de ma nouvelle fiction intitulé : Protection !**

 _Tout le monde m'avait averti que Derek Hale avait changé._

 _-Garde tes distances avec lui, me disait-on_

 _-il est froid_

 _-cruel_

 _-bousillé_

 _Mais je ne les ai pas écouter, car j'ai pu voir la même douleur qu'il portait parce qu'elle était comparable à celle qui m'habitais._

 _Nous n'étions plus que des coquilles vides, à la recherche de l'autre, de la lumière. On voulait recoller les morceaux brisés de nos passés respectifs._

 _Surement que c'était la, notre Salut à tous les deux._

 _UA, univers où le surnaturel est présent, Attention Rating M à venir pour violence, combat, et sang. C'est un sterek. Actuellement 7 chapitres sont écris et je pense poster un chapitre par semaine minimum._


	7. Dernière Leçon pour nous

**Sincèrement désolé du retard ! Le dernier chapitre de Stiles apprend à jouer est arrivé.**

 **Merci à Lydiamartin33430 d'avoir corriger toute cette fiction !**

 **Aussi un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews qui me font chaud au cœur ! J'espère vous retrouvez sur Protection, qui j'espère aussi vous plait !**

 **Voici la dernière leçon de Stiles, inspiré d'une série d'image trouvé sur internet !**

* * *

Plusieurs semaines était passées. Stiles s'était remis de l'agression d'Adrien et prenait du plaisir avec Derek. Ils avaient plus ou moins officialisé la chose. John avait repris son travail, Lydia elle était heureuse pour les deux compagnons. Bien qu'à plusieurs réunions, ils avaient dû tous partir sous peine de voir des ébats sexuels indécents et terriblement sensuels.

Et voir Stiles se faire prendre par leur Alpha n'étaient pas dans leurs priorités.

Stiles était heureux, il allait régulièrement chez son loup. Mais quelque chose lui manquait. Il voulait continuer à apprendre. Il l'avait suggéré à Derek après une nuit à se câliner.

C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait au lycée en pleine nuit pour pas changer.

Il courut dans le couloir, il était en retard.

Il toqua à l'une des salles de classe et ouvrit la porte. La voix de Derek résonna dans la pièce.

"Monsieur Stilinski vous êtes en retard ! Fermer la porte et aller au tableau."

La pièce était faiblement éclairé par une lampe de bureau. Derek, installé face au bureau, les mains croisées l'une dans l'autre,attendait que Stiles fasse ce qu'il lui demandait.

Stiles posa ses affaires et se plaça devant le tableau.

" Que dois-je faire Monsieur Hale ?" demanda-t-il.

" Ecris ce que je vais te dire et, surtout regarde que le tableau. "

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Je vais devenir un bon garçon " récita le loup qui s'approchait doucement de l'humain. La main de Stiles écrivait ce que lui dictait le lycan, tandis que celles de Derek parcouraient ses hanches, caressant sa peau. Il fit glisser le pantalon de Stiles au sol, ainsi que son caleçon. Il se retrouvait donc à moitié dénudé contre le tableau.

Derek approcha sa bouche de la nuque de Stiles et descendit vers son bassin. Il embrassa le creux des reins de Stiles, qui soupira de bien être.

"Continue d'écrire" ordonna le loup qui avait remarqué que Stiles s'était arrêter.

L'humain reprit et écrivit la même chose qu'avant alors que Derek introduisait sa langue entre ses fesses. Il gémissait plus fort qu'avant.

Derek fit glisser une main sur la queue tendu de Stiles. Il entreprit de faire un mouvement lent, sa bouche s'attardant sur ses fesses.

"Contrôle surprise monsieur Stilinski, montrez-moi comment vous vous préparez !" ordonna le loup qui s'éloigna du corps de son amant et s'installa sur le fauteuil du professeur.

Stiles tendit ses fesses, s'accrochant d'une main sur la tableau et de l'autre il commençait à s'introduire un doigt, couvert de lubrifiant par Derek. Il fit des mouvements de va et vient, puis introduisit un second doigt.

De sa deuxième main, il prit son propre membre et colla sa tête contre le tableau, regardant de ses yeux dorés, excités, et remplis de désir et de luxure Derek.

Ce dernier adorait voir Stiles ainsi, aussi soumis au plaisir qu'il se procurait lui-même. Il bandait à cette vision de l'humain. Stiles était la sensualité même, le plaisir, il était un pêché à lui tout seul.

Et il lui appartenait rien qu'à lui. Cette pensée fit sourire le loup.

Il prit le lubrifiant ainsi que le préservatif en main.

" Que faut il dire Monsieur Stilinski ?" demanda-t-il.

Stiles eut du mal à former sa phrase, tant le plaisir d'être regardé par Derek le submergeait.

" prenez.. Moi " gémissait-il.

"Je ne crois pas te l'avoir enseigné comme ceci !"

" S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Hale, prenez moi !" retenta Stiles avec beaucoup plus d'envie.

Il tendit son cul encore plus en arrière.

"Bien, bon garçon" répondit Derek qui s'approchait de son cul tendu.

Stiles sortit ses doigts, qui furent remplacés par ceux de Derek. Son autre main prit le membre tendu de l'humain et le branla énergiquement, tandis que sa bouche se posait sur sa nuque.

Il installa le préservatif et enduisit sa verge de lubrifiant.

Derek se positionna devant l'entrée de Stiles et commença la pénétration.

La douleur était minime, et laissa doucement sa place au plaisir. Stiles avait la tête révulsée en arrière. Derek tenait sa hanche d'une main et de l'autre ses cheveux pour le courber.

Il aimait voir Stiles ainsi positionné. Soumis à lui. Attendant qu'il ne se décide de bouger. Stiles amorça un mouvement de hanche. Puis le loup prit les devants, donnant des coups de butoirs, puis une claque sur les fesses de son amant, qui devinrent rouge.

Le plaisir était intense pour les deux à chaque coup, ils partaient dans la luxure et le plaisir.

Derek sortit et repositionna Stiles sur le bureau face à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent alors que Derek reprenait ses mouvement saccadés. Ses muscles se contractaient sous les mouvements.

Voir Stiles la tête en arrière, ses yeux emplis de plaisir, sa bouche brillante de bave, l'excitait au plus haut point.

Il accéléra ses coups de hanche. Leurs peaux se claquaient. Ils n'étaient plus que gémissement et orgasme.

O.o.O

Alors que Stiles rentrait dans la salle de cours il se stoppa. Ses souvenirs du week-end lui revenait en mémoire. Malia lui fonça dedans. Ils n'auraient vraiment pas dû faire sa dans la salle de math.

Malia l'observait étrangement. Stiles prit la main de Malia et la tira vers l'extérieur du lycée.

"Stiles on a math !" dit-elle.

" Je sais, je sais et maintenant je comprend pourquoi t'aime pas y aller, bien que j'ai d'autres raisons que toi." répondit-il.

Malia rigolait. Elle avait senti toute la tension sexuelle qu'ils avaient laissé dans la salle de classe. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Scott les attendre dehors.

"Mec, plus jamais vous baisez dans nos salles de cours ! Pensez à nous, c'est déjà dur au manoir, alors au lycée en plus !"

Stiles rougit. Plus jamais ils ne le feraient au lycée. Enfin… Ceci est une autre histoire ...

* * *

 **Ceci marque la fin de Stiles apprend à jouer ! Vos avis sur cette mini-fiction ? Vos impressions ?**

 **Viendez lire "Protection" ma nouvelle Fiction qui actuellement compte 11 chapitre dont 5 et le prologue sont publier !**

 **A très Bientôt lecteurs et Lectrices !**


End file.
